


Залог здоровья

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo





	Залог здоровья

Дыхание Криса становится поверхностным и ровным, и Зак замирает, не открывая глаз. Кончики пальцев уже покалывает, и ладони горят от желания прикоснуться к теплому разомлевшему во сне телу, но он медлит, покусывая губу и сдерживая себя изо всех сил.

Предвкушение царапало его нервные окончания своими острыми коготками с той самой минуты, когда он увидел Криса, закрывшего за собой дверь в ванную комнату. К тому времени, как он оттуда вышел, Зак совсем потерял покой и старался не смотреть в его сторону, страшась, что Крис сочтет его поведение странным, а голодный, ждущий взгляд — пугающим. 

Он терпит еще три минуты, покорно отсчитывая овец, насильно заставляет себя думать о завтрашнем дне и беспорядке, который привнес Крис в размеренные одинаковые дни. Зак играет с собой в неприятие и отрицание. Знание, что все так или иначе произойдет, щекочет ему нервы, и без этого растревоженные фантазией и тактильным голодом. 

Пайн прерывисто вздыхает и выдыхает с тихим стоном, меняя позу — Зак улавливает шевеление рядом с собой, но глаза Куинто закрыты, так что он не может посмотреть, как улегся Крис. Он задерживает дыхание и медленно поворачивает голову в сторону Пайна, смотрит на него сквозь ресницы. Убеждается, что Крис спит: видно, как под тонкой кожей век двигаются глаза. Заку неинтересно, какой сон видит Крис; Зака тревожит, что поза Пайна не такая удобная, как хотелось бы. 

Он пододвигается ближе, осторожно, но уверенно подталкивает Криса, заставляя лечь так, как нужно. Пайн сопит, но поворачивается, подминая под себя мягкое пуховое одеяло, зарывается носом в подушку. Теперь он лежит на животе, правая нога согнута в колене, левая — вытянута так, что стопа свисает с матраса, но Зак доволен. Он приподнимается на локтях, жадно рассматривая голого Пайна, избегает смотреть на его задницу, заставляя себя разглядывать выступающую пятку, острый локоть, вихрастый затылок. Ягодицы — это награда за терпение, и Зак вручает себе приз, когда решает, что заслужил. 

Кожа на заднице Пайна — нежная и приятная. Тонкие незаметные волоски едва ощутимо щекочут пальцы, и Зак сдерживается, хотя ему очень хочется сжать ладонь, отвести в сторону упругую плоть и открыть взгляду расселину с темной закрытой дыркой. Но тут слышится какой-то шум со стороны окна, и Зак отшатывается. На улице, лениво и тихо шебурша гравием, проезжает машина, и тень Куинто течет по телу спящего Пайна, лаская. Зак прослеживает за ней взглядом и сглатывает, сжимая в пальцах повлажневшую простыню. 

Внутри него разверзлась настоящая бездна, и необходимо, жизненно необходимо ее заполнить. 

Зак наклоняется так низко, что чувствует исходящее от Криса тепло. Во рту пересыхает, и Зак приоткрывает губы, ловя кончиком языка слабый отзвук вкуса пайновской кожи. Он может коснуться плеча Криса или даже поцеловать лопатку — но тогда Крис может проснуться, и все будет потеряно. 

Пайн спит — не двигается, выглядит таким беззащитным и беспомощным. Он целиком во власти Зака. Любое движение может нарушить хрупкий сон, и этот риск, это вынужденное сдерживание дыхания будоражат Куинто не хуже афродизиака. 

Зак осторожно упирается коленом между бедер Криса — матрац прогибается, но не сильно. Твердый член роняет ниточку смазки, тонкую, как леска, на ягодицу Пайна, близко-близко к расселине. Капелька густая и не скатывается в ложбинку, лишь призрачно поблескивает в слабом, еле заметном свете с улицы. 

Зак опускает бедра ниже, пристраиваясь, и скользит заранее увлажненным членом между ягодиц, не давая себе воли толкнуться вглубь тела Криса. Они часто трахаются, так что готовить под себя его не нужно, и Зак просто ждет, мучая себя хождением по тонкому лезвию нервного напряжения. 

От возбуждения и желания начинает шуметь в ушах, Зак сжимает зубы, стараясь восстановить контроль, но тщетно. Тело само опускается на Пайна, упираясь членом ему в зад, вдавливаясь им, и Зак открывает рот в беззвучном стоне, когда головка преодолевает сфинктер, и ствол уже сам проникает глубже. 

Куинто замирает снова, выныривая со дна пьянящего возбуждения, прислушивается — не проснулся ли Пайн, не поймал ли на горячем — и расслабленно отпускает себя, начиная трахать спящего Криса. 

Зак не груб и не резок, он держит себя в руках, но сам факт того, что его член — в заднице Пайна, который видит десятый сон, срывает крышу. Куинто не может остановиться, толкаясь в рваном, нечетком ритме, чувствуя, что еще чуть-чуть — и он кончит. 

Он содрогается в оргазме, выплескиваясь в Криса, и держится на нем еще немного — ждет, пока погаснут последние искры удовольствия, оставляя после себя густую, тягучую как карамель истому. 

Зак осторожно ложится на свою половину, собирает рукой вытекшую из ануса Пайна сперму и думает, что в следующий раз лучше кончить на спину — так будет гораздо проще убрать следы преступления.


End file.
